


Gesegnet

by dracaenia (Arel)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), POV Third Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/dracaenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreius sinnt über seine neuen Könige nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesegnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elecktrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecktrum/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282973) by [elecktrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecktrum/pseuds/elecktrum). 



> Authorisierte Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte "Blessed" von elecktrum.

„Sollten sie nicht Holzschwerter benutzen? Könnten sie sich nicht verletzen?“, sorgte sich Celer und sprach damit die Sorge von fast jedem der versammelten Offiziere aus.

 

Oreius antwortete nichts, wusste er doch, dass Faune dazu tendierten, über eingebildeten Möglichkeiten zu grübeln, und hielt sich mit seinem Urteil zurück, bis er mehr gesehen hatte. Er hatte die besten Kämpfer der narnianischen Armee versammelt, um das Kampftalent ihrer neuen Herrscher einschätzen zu können. Beide Könige bewegten sich mit einer besonderen, ihnen eigenen Anmut und er konnte schon jetzt sagen, dass sie sehr gute Schwertkämpfer werden würden, vor allem König Peter. König Edmund brauchte mehr Selbstvertrauen. Und Größe. Und Kraft. Aber das würde mit der Zeit und dem Alter kommen. Er war erfreut zu sehen, dass Peter seine Geschwindigkeit und Technik dem Level der Fähigkeit seines Bruders angepasst hatte, ohne dass dieser es bemerkte. Celers Sorgen waren fehl am Platze. Oreius wusste, dass der Hochkönig niemals wieder ein Leid an seinem Bruder geschehen lassen würde.

 

„Aufhören!“, rief er und sofort traten die beiden Jungen einen Schritt zurück, keuchend und einander angrinsend. „Waffen weg, Sires. “

 

Da der Unterricht für heute vorbei war, legten Peter und Edmund gern ihre Schwerter ab, setzen ihre Helme ab und sahen den Zentaur und den Faun an. Beide schwitzten vor Anstrengung, ihre Gesichter waren gerötet und ihr Haar klebte ihnen nass an den Köpfen. Oreius gab einem der Offiziere ein Zeichen, ihnen etwas Wasser zu bringen, denn er wusste, dass sie so früh am Tag Wasser dem Wein vorzogen.

 

„Das war ein guter Kampf, Eure Majestäten.“, meinte er lobend, während er seinen Blick über sie schweifen ließ. „Wir werden wenig Zeit brauchen, glaube ich, um neue Euch angemessene Techniken zu entwickeln. “

 

Peter öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, sagte aber nichts und überlegte sichtbar, was der Zentaur meinen konnte. Edmund legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Neue Techniken? Was ist mit den alten?“

 

Oreius lächelte mit ihren Reaktionen zufrieden und wusste, dass sie seine große Weisheit und sein Lob zu schätzen wussten. „König Edmund, Ihr und Euer Bruder seid die einzigen Menschen in Narnias Armee. Eure Beine sind länger als die eines Fauns oder eines Satyrs und Ihr bewegt Euch ganz anders als sie es tun. Sie halten sich sehr aufrecht und ihre Rüstung ist eine andere als die Eure.

 

Peter lächelte ihm dankbar zu, als eine der weiblichen Zentauren ihn von seinem Helm und seinen Handschuhen befreite und eine andere ihm einen Kelch Wasser reichte. Sofort gab er den Kelch an Edmund weiter und nahm einen anderen von ihr entgegen. Er sah mit einem Lächeln zu Oreius auf und meinte: „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen einem Menschen und einem Zentaur existiert, oder seid Ihr anderer Meinung, Oreius?“

 

„Mehr als Ihr vermutet, König Peter. Sogar ich kann mich an eine ganze Anzahl von Kampftechniken erinnern, die wir Zentauren verwenden, und die für Euch angepasst werden könnten. Mit zunehmender Übung und Disziplin werdet Ihr jeder einen eigenen Kampfstil finden und wenn Ihr erst an Haltung und Kraft zugenommen habt, wird Eure Meisterschaft im Schwertkampf ebenfalls größer werden und sich Euch anpassen.“

 

„An Haltung und Kraft zunehmen.“, wiederholte Edmund ehrfürchtig mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Er war, wenn man den Geparden-Hauptmann ausließ, bei weitem der Kleinste in der Runde. „Das klingt gut.“

 

Peter lachte laut auf, schlang seinen Arm um Edmunds Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Sie alle lachten mit gleich viel Freude wie Erleichterung und Oreius fragte sich, ob diese beiden wussten, wirklich wussten, wie viel sie und ihre Schwestern für Narnia bedeuteten. Noch vor zwei Wochen waren Oreius und drei seiner hier anwesenden Offiziere noch Steinstatuen gewesen. Und nur durch ihre Gegenwart und die Kraft ihrer Liebe hatten diese Brüder und ihre Schwestern eine tiefe und dunkle Verzauberung gebrochen und geholfen, eine Hexe zu überwinden, welche die Macht von Aslan selbst angefochten hatten. Würden sie jemals wirklich verstehen? Wollte er, dass sie verstanden? Würde Peter wissen, warum sich Oreius und Bellone das Nashorn für ihn geopfert hatten? Wussten sie, dass sie für Narnia die Verkörperung aller Hoffnung darstellten?

 

Ihm gegenüber, König Edmunds Helm und Handschuhe haltend warf Celer ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Wenn er die Mine des Fauns richtig deutete, dachten sie beide gerade das gleiche.

 

Er sah auf Edmunds dunklen Schopf hinab, als der junge König seinen Bruder spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. Edmund, der Verräter, der so viel Leid verursacht hatte. Edmund, dem Aslan vergeben hatte, dessen Platz er auf dem Steintisch eingenommen hatte. Edmund, der seinem König ungehorsam gewesen war, um die größte Waffe der weißen Hexe zu zerstören. Edmund, der sich selbst geopfert hatte, um seinen Bruder zu retten. König Edmund der Gerechte, der eine schwere Lektion gelernt hatte, die er niemals vergessen würde.

 

Ja, sie verstanden es. Sie verstanden weit über ihr Alter hinaus. Und Oreius wusste, dass er sie nie, niemals unterschätzen durfte, auch wenn sie noch Kinder sein mochten.

 

„Oreius?“, wollte Peter wissen, seine blauen Augen vor Sorge geweitet. Er senkte den Kelch und Edmund neben ihm war nicht weniger besorgt.

 

Er schüttelte sich, schlug mit dem Schweif und mied Celers Augen. „Ich habe mich einen Moment in Gedanken verloren, Eure Majestät.“

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

Er lehnte sich näher an sie heran, ließ sie seine Zuneigung sehen, als er eine Hand auf Peters Schulter legte, die andere auf Edmunds. „Nun, da Ihr und Eure Schwestern auf den Vier Thronen sitzt, Eure Majestäten, ist wirklich alles gut für mich und Narnia.“ Einen Moment später verhärtete sich seine Miene wieder, er war wieder ihr Ausbilder. „Morgen in der Dämmerung.“

 

Sie stöhnten beide und er schlug ihr auf die Arme, was sie leicht zusammenstoßen ließ.

 

„Mit Schilden.“

 

Sie stöhnten lauter, lachend jetzt und um sie herum lachten die Krieger von Narnias Armee mit ihnen. Peter sah kläglich auf seinen Bruder herab.

 

„Es ist besser als Mathematik, Ed.“

 

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Frühstück?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

 

„Auf jeden Fall!“, stimmte Peter zu. Er sah zu Oreius, seine Augen hell wie vor Freude leuchtend. „In der Dämmerung, Oreius. Mit Schilden.“

 

„Und versucht heute Nacht zu schlafen.“, fügte Celer hinzu.

 

„Heute Nacht?“, murmelte Edmund in seinen Bart, als sie ihre Helme und Handschuhe an sich nahmen. „Ich könnte jetzt sofort einschlafen, glaube ich.“

 

Peter grinste spitzbübisch. „Lucy und Susan werden das nicht zulassen. Außerdem kannst du nicht essen, wenn du schläfst. Komm! Fang mich doch!“

 

Der Hochkönig stürzte durch den Bogengang davon. Hinter ihm stieß Edmund einen aufgebrachten Schrei aus und setzte ihm nach, wobei er ihm zurief, er solle stehen bleiben.

 

Während er zusah, wie die beiden den Innenhof verließen, nickte Oreius zwei Bogenschützen der Zwerge und einer Panther-Wache zu, ihnen zu folgen und sie zum Schloss zurück zu eskortieren. Neben ihm lächelte Celer.

 

„Wir sind gesegnet worden“, stellte der Faun ruhig fest und es fand den Beifall aller, die es hörten. „Das sind wir wahrhaftig“, stimmte Oreius zu.


End file.
